jewishmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaveret/Tzafuf Baozen/Goliath
Track: 1 Running Length: 3:23 Additional Information This song by Kaveret tells the David and Goliath story from a humorous angle. Lyrics: Alon Oleartchik and Danny Sanderson. Melody: Danny Sanderson Lyrics זהו שיר מאוד עצוב הנושא כזה כאוב, אם תשים תחבושת, לא יעזור לך שנתיים. הגיבור של הסיפור להגיד אותו אסור, נגלה רק שהשם שלו כמו אפריים. יום אביב בכפר קטן ציפורים שרות בגן, נמלה עוברת אך המנגינה נשארת. בחצר נולד תינוק ומיד התחיל לצעוק "לא קוראים לי 'פריים - שמי גוליית ולא אחרת!" כל התנ"ך פחד ממנו כמו מפיל, גיבורים ברחו הביתה, לוחמים זייפו ת'גיל. הם קראו לו "השד מאשקלון". בגנון אמר שלום ילדים עברו לדום, בן חמש וכבר הספיק להביא הביתה סלע. התאמן כל יום שעות בלהפריע לחיות, יש אומרים היה לו קול נמוך מים המלח. כל התנ"ך פחד ממנו כמו מפיל גיבורים ברחו הביתה לוחמים למדו חליל הם קראו לו בשקט מרחוק. הנה בא אלינו, בא אלינו גולי, גוליית מקווה שגם הפעם הוא יחשוב אותי נחמד. הנה בא אלינו, בא אלינו גולי, גוליית, מקוה שלא ידרוך עלי, יעשה אותי גמד. דוד מלך ישראל קם בבוקר לטייל, מרחוק רואה המון סואן צועק "הצילו!" בלי לחשוב יותר מיום התייצב על המקום, חוץ משני גמלים וגדי עוד לא ידעו אז מיהו. בוא אלי, גוליית נחמד, "שב אצלי על כף היד." "ככה מדברים?" שאל גוליית באשקלונית. דוד מלך התעצבן, "הרוגטקה תנגן!" אבן לעברו ירה, קלע לו בול בפוני. כל התנ"ך אמר תודה והתרגש, אם תרצה להיות מלכנו, "תתקשר מחר בשש" ומאז לא שמעו אותם אומרים, הנה בא אלינו, בא אלינו גולי, גוליית מקווה שגם הפעם הוא יחשוב אותי נחמד. הנה בא אלינו, בא אלינו גולי, גוליית, מקוה שלא ידרוך עלי, יעשה אותי גמד. מקווה שלא ידרוך עלי מקווה שלא יקפוץ עלי הנה בא אלינו גוליית Translation This is a very sad song The topic is painful, Even if you put on a bandage For two years, it won't help you. The hero of our story It's forbidden to tell who he is, We will only reveal that his name Is like "Ephraim". A spring day in a small village Birds singing in the garden, An ant passes by But the music remains. In the yard a baby was born And instantly started to yell "Don't call me 'Phraim - My name is Goliath and nothing else!" All of the Bible was scared of him like from an elephant, Heroes ran home, Warriors faked their age. They called him "The Demon From Ashkelon". In kindergarten he said hello Children snapped to attention, Five years old and already sufficed to bring home a boulder. Practiced for hours every day In disturbing the animals. Some say his voice was Lower then the Dead Sea. All of the Bible was scared of him like from an elephant, Heroes ran home, Warriors learned to play the flute. They called him quietly from afar, Here he comes to us, comes to us Gollie, Goliath I hope that this time also He thinks I am nice. Here he comes to us, comes to us Gollie, Goliath, I hope he doesn't step on me, He'll turn me into a dwarf. David the king of Israel, Woke in the morning to take a walk, From the distance he saw a crowd Shouting "Help!" Without thinking more than a day He stood in his place, Except from two camels and a sheep No one knew who he was. "Come to me, nice Goliath, Sit with me on the palm of my hand." "Is this a way to talk?" Asked Goliath in Ashkelonese. King David got annoyed, "The slingshot shall play!" A stone he shot toward him, Got him straight in the forehead. All of the Bible said thank you and got excited, "If you want to be our king, Call us tomorrow at six" And since then you'll never hear them say, Here he comes to us, comes to us Gollie, Goliath I hope that this time also He thinks I am nice. Here he comes to us, comes to us Gollie, Goliath, I hope he doesn't step on me, He'll turn me into a dwarf. I hope he doesn't step on me I hope he doesn't jump on me Here he comes to us Goliath. Category:Songs Category:Original Hebrew Lyrics